Stardew Drabbles
by BeanKiller1997
Summary: Some drabbles that don't quite fit into the Chronicle storyline. Random Fluff and daily life prompts. Irregular update warning
1. Chapter 1

To say M. Rasmodius was nervous would be an understatement. He was petrified. This was going to be his first, actual outin- erm, 'Date', with Farmer Spencer.

Sure they have been together for a little over a year, but with the pending threat and the uncertainty when it will actually come, the time they spent together that was not filled with training was spent at one or the others home, simply enjoying the others company.

But based on his research on modern-day courting rituals, a 'date' often consists of going out, as in to the town. That was what scared the wizard. He wanted be a man Spencer can proudly call his 'boyfriend', but what boyfriend doesn't even show up to the flower dance to be with him?

He was shaken out of his thought by a knock on the door. He opened it, and there was Spencer, smiling.

"Hey Mordecai," He said softly, "Ready?"

Rasmodius was silent, then he slammed the door, "I can't do it!"

"What?!"

"I can't go out to the town! I just can't!"

"To the- Oh…" Spencer rubbed the back of his neck. He got an idea, "Just wait here, okay? I'll be back."

He's not coming back, was all Rasmodius could think about. He had been gone for a little over an hour. At the moment, he was dealing with his anxiety the only way he knew how to, burying himself in his studies.

But to his surprise, a knock on the door rang throughout the tower. He rushed and swung it open, and to his relief seeing Spencer.

"I thought you weren't coming back."

"I just needed to set up everything," Spencer smiled.

"Set up?"

Spencer held out his hand, which Rasmodius gladly took, and let him lead the way.

Spencer took them to their usual meeting spot in the secret woods. There laid a large blanket and a picnic setup with food from the Stardrop Saloon, and in front was an expertly done protection rune to ward off the residing slimes.

"I'm impressed," Rasmodius let out, "Uh… with… uh…"

"Let's not worry about our lessons right now," Spencer lead him to the blanket and sat down, "Let's worry about us."

Rasmodius decided, after that night, maybe these courting rituals aren't so bad after all.


	2. Rumors

The air grew colder and the trees got barer, and All Spirits Eve has made it's yearly arrival to Stardew Valley once again.

As per tradition, Rasmodius would make his haunted maze for the townsfolk. It started as practicing illusion the first time he did it, but as years went by the demand for these mazes had increased, and for some reason Rasmodius felt compelled to adhere to them.

This year, however, was a little different.

It started when Spencer stopped by from the farm to drop off a book Rasmodius forgot at his tower. He didn't stay long, as he had his own responsibilities, but he stayed long enough to plant a kiss on the others cheek before leaving.

That was when the whispers started.

"I'm just concerned, that's all," Jodi said to Caroline as they walked by.

"He's not all that bad, Jodi."

"But he just spends so much time in that tower doing Yoba knows what… Then suddenly he shows up to town one day with Mr. Spencer?"

"I think it's a love potion," Haley said snidely as she glanced over her shoulder, "Some sort of spell, I don't know."

"Mind control, maybe?" Alex suggested.

"It has to be, no one could possibly 'like' such a crusty old man."

Rasmodius shook his head and focused on his work. He didn't stick around for the festival.

Spencer walked down the dirt road leading home that night. He saw Rasmodius in the field, reading from a book.

"I was wondering where you were," Spencer said as he approached him, "I didn't see you at the festival. I thought you would be watching everyone figure out your maze like last time."

"I wasn't feeling up to it. Besides I'm behind on this book."

Spencer frowned and crossed his arms, "I see," he said skeptically. He sat down next to him, "How about you tell me what really happened?"

Rasmodius shut his book. He looked up, staring into the distance, "I… Heard the villagers talking…"

"About you?"

"About us…"

Spencers face softened, "You don't say…"

"I believe they think I'm hurting you in some way…"

Spencer put a hand on the others arm, "Mordecai, you know that's not true, and I know that's not true," he leaned against his shoulder, "They just don't understand. Not yet, at least. They'll come around one day."

But after what almost happened the last time, Spencer could only hope that was true.


	3. The Flower Dance

Spencer would never admit it to anyone but The Flower Dance had to be one of his favorite festivals in the valley. He just couldn't explain it! Was it the beauty of nature the valley seemed to put extra effort into on this day? Was it him being in his element and sharing it with everyone? Or was it the feeling of love in the air?

No… no that wasn't it at all. If it was Rasmodius would be there.

He remembered the conversation that happened yesterday. It was raining, so Spencer didn't really have to do much on the farm, plus the Junimos don't like helping Spencer with his magic when it's raining, so he ended up going to Rasmodius's tower.

It was all well and good. They talked, practiced some basic spells, Rasmodius helped Spencer with his meditation, but even with all that the subject of the flower dance bugged the farmer to no end.

It never really came up until the two sat down at the table for dinner when Rasmodius began to express his distain for the festival.

"I'll never understand it. What's the purpose of such celebration. Is it for Spring? Why not have it at the beginning of the season?"

"It's like the Egg Festival, Rasmodius," Spencer pointed, "There's really no purpose of it. It's just a day where everyone can relax and catch up with one another."

"Can't you do that any day?"

"It's also a day where we can forget about the upcoming stresses of life," Spencer stated, almost passive aggressively.

"It's a good thing neither of us need such foolish things."

Spencer's fork dropped from his hand, "Oh, so since I'm studying magic to fulfill my grandfathers legacy I'm suddenly foolish for wanted to partake in such things?"

"It's just not important."

"It is to me! Rasmodius, after this is all over, I don't even know if I want to continue studying magic! I'm only doing this because I don't want to see this valley die! I want to be with those I care about for as long as I can! If you just give one of these festivals a chance, give the villagers a chance…"

"Magic scares them, Spencer. What do you think they're going to do when they find out that you can do it too?"

"Leah knows."

Rasmodius huffed, "It's still pointless. I'm not going."

"Well I am," Spencer stood up and walked to the door, "If you change your mind you know where to find me."

Yoba it still hurt, hearing Rasmodius say such things like this, but what did he expect? Rasmodius was on this Earth for who knows how long, and Spencer was around for nearly forty one years. Both knew this relationship wasn't going to be easy, but it doesn't make these arguments hurt any less.

"Spencer? You okay?"

Spencer snapped out of his stupor, just now realizing the small tear trailing down his cheek, "Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine," He quickly wiped it away, "Hi Leah."

"I don't suppose Rasmodius is going to show up, huh?"

"I tried, but… no, he won't be here."

"I'm sorry, Spence," Leah patted his shoulder, "I know how much you were looking forward to the dance this year," She looked out at the dance floor, "Why don't you dance with Elliot? He'll be looking for a partner this year since I'm dancing with Hayley."

"I appreciate it, Leah, thank you. But…" He trailed off, "I'm not really much in the mood for dancing."

Leahs brow furrowed in worry, "Well, if you're sure. Maybe we can grab Emily and Shane and hang out afterwards."

Spencer managed a small smile, "Sure. Sounds fun."

Leah flashed a small smile before leaving for the dance floor, leaving Spencer in the corner of the field, like he had been the past two dances he's been in the valley.

He heard a familiar flutter of wings and looked to the side, seeing the golden crested owl.

"I suppose you're not here for the dance."

The owl shook its head.

Spencer looked around to make sure no one was looking in his direction, but everyone seemed focused on the dance. Once he felt the coast was clear, he slipped into the woods.

Sure enough he found Rasmodius, sitting on a rock with his head in his hands, only just raising it when he heard Spencers footsteps.

"Well, you almost made it," Spencer said sternly.

Rasmodius adjusted his hat, "I've… I've done some thinking," he took a deep breath, "Sometimes I… forget that you get your power from the valley, and it grows stronger depending how deep your bond is with it… Including with those who reside in it," He adjusted his hat again, before eventually getting frustrated with it and just taking it off, "What I'm trying to say is… Magic is complicated… and sometimes…"

"Rasmodius… you don't need to-"

"Sometimes even I don't even seem to understand that. It's not a one dimensional subject… and neither are you. You're…."

"Complicated?"

"Unique." He finally said, setting his hat down on the rock, "But the last thing I want to do is take that away and try to make you someone you're not. I know you love this festival, and I want to give it a chance for you. But… I don't think I'm ready to go out there in front of everyone."

Spencers shoulders relaxed, not realizing they were tense. He smiled and took his hand, "Then lets not."

"But I thought-"

"We can still hear the music, can't we?" He placed both hands on his shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Now it was Rasmodius's turn to relax as he placed his hands on the farmers waist.

Neither of them were much of dancers, and even in the forest they couldn't bring themselves to not care enough to even attempt. But both were content with just swaying with the faint music playing in the distance.


	4. Words

Words can't describe how Rasmodius felt when Spencer looked at him with those soft eyes of his. Eyes, though surrounded by years and years of age, still held the spark of a hopeful young man more than ready to make his mark on the world.

Words can't describe how Spencer felt when Rasmodius took his hand and brush his lips against it, as if he was the one thing that mattered. To feel such love from one person and to feel it for them in return, a feeling that was robbed by anxiety and self-doubt when he was much younger.

Neither could describe how at ease they felt with one another. How right it felt to be beside one another. How much it ached when they fought, and how relieved they would feel when they finally reconcile.

Words can't describe how much Rasmodius struggled to be a man deserving of Spencer, after one failed relationship that ended because of him, how he never wanted to make that mistake again. How he never wanted to be alone again.

Words can't describe how many walls Spencer had to break down himself to let him feel as loved as he does. How long he had struggled to allow himself to be vulnerable, and how often he had to remind himself that he is allowed to feel, and that he can be emotional without a care if that's not what the world wants.

Neither can describe how fast time flew past them, how they ended up here on their wedding day. The good times, the heart break, the hard work it took for this relationship to stay afloat.

Neither can describe how happy they are, how this was the happiest they've both ever had been.

But when it all comes down to it, words aren't needed.


End file.
